my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
Fluttershy
"This sure is a pecuiler feeling. I'm not scared at all for once, and I see everything clearly. I know, that no matter what happens, I can except how this ends. Yeah we're not in the wrong here there was nothing to be done. We had no choice in all this, because this world, is just that cruel." '' Fluttershy's thoughts during Grogar's Second Attack Stats Name: Fluttershy Alais: Colossal Titan Species: Pegasus, Intelligent Titan Age: 15 (850) 19 (854) Status: Alive Family: Mr. Shy (Father Deceased) Mrs. Shy (Mother Deceased) Zephry Breeze (Brother Deceased) Bertholdt Hoover (Former Boyfriend Deceased) Overview Fluttershy is a female Pegasus pony, who lives in a small cottage near the Everfree forest, she is a memeber of the Special Operations Squad in the Survey Corps and the Current Holder of the Colossal Titan. She is the first pony who meets the Warriors, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover, after they are attacked by a Manticore. After the Death of Bertholdt Hoover Fluttershy becomes the Tritagonist of the series Appearance Pony Form Fluttershy is small and Fair skinned with a long Pink mane. Colossal Titan Form In her Colossal Titan form, Fluttershy is entirely skinless and is extremely tall, similar to Bertholdt's Titan. Her Titan has elongated, skinny arms reaching past its knees and very muscular legs with short thick feet. Her Titan's feet are shaped so that it can stand without falling over due to its proportions and height. Fluttershy's Titan's upper body is also fairly skinny, with an exposed rib cage on the front and sides. Its face is missing almost all of its skin, which is replaced by bare bone. The eyes of Fluttershy's Titan form are sunken in and somber, with muscle surrounding them. Fluttershy's skeletal nose is undeveloped on her face, and her teeth are shown due to the lack of skin on her cheeks. However, unlike the previous Colossal Titan, Fluttershy's Titan has lips which are surrounded by some muscle. What makes Fluttershy's Titan particularly unique is the exposed windpipe that can be seen at its neck, with only two tendons in front of it. It also lacks visible outer ears. Personality Fluttershy is very shy History Fluttershy was born cloudsdale, In the year 845 she discovered the world on the ground Story Friendship is Magic arc Fluttershy meets, Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, and Twilight Sparkle Gala arc Fluttershy goes to the Grand Galopping Gala Return of Harmony arc Fluttershy helps defeat Discord Gabby Gums arc Fluttershy tries to get Apple Bloom to stay in Ponyville Canterlot Wedding arc Fluttershy attends the wedding. During the fight with the Changelings, Fluttershy is rescued by Eren Yeager Rise of the Empire arc Fluttershy goes to the Crystal Empire A new Begining arc Fluttershy sees Twilight become an Alicorn Equestria Girls Fluttersy worries about Twilight, Bertholdt, and Reiner Twilight's Kingdom arc Fluttershy attempts to talk Bertholdt, and Reiner down, and succeeds Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy wants to join Twilight, Bertholdt, and Reiner The Cutie Map arc Fluttershy falls for Starlight's tricks Return of the Changelings arc Fluttershy is kidnapped by Chryisals Old Legends and Folklore arc Fluttershy meets the pilars MLP Movie Fluttershy helps in the battle Struggle for Ponyville arc Fluttershy inherits the Colossal Titan from Bertholdt Hoover Attack on Canterlot arc Fluttershy transfoms into the Colossal Titan for the first time Flight of the Crusaders arc Fluttershy learns of Cozy's past Civil War arc Fluttershy joins Twilight's side in beliveing that the CMCs are innocnet, and even transforms into the Colossal Titan The Lynch King arc Fluttershy joins the Battle as the Colossal Titan Journey arcross Diemensions Fluttershy goes to the Great Valley with Pinkie Pie, Cozy Glow, and Reiner Braun.There Fluttershy uses the Colossal Titan's steam to ward of Red Claw and his pack Raid on Manehatten arc Fluttershy turns into the Colossal Titan to destroy the harbor War for Equestria arc Fluttershy is kidnapped by Grogar, He uses a microchip to mind control her, and has her transform into the Colossal Titan, and destroy Canterlot Abillites Flight Fluttershy, being a pegaus is capple of flying really well, though she prefers to spend most of her time on the ground. Power of the Titans Fluttershy gained the power of the Titans, specifically the '''Colossal Titan', after being injected with the Titan serum by Levi and then consuming Bertholdt shortly afterwards. Like any other inheritor of the power, this grants her the ability to recover from most lethal injuries (unless her weak spot in the neck is damaged without transferring her mind to the rest of her nervous system) and to freely transform between Titan and pony forms while retaining her intelligence.191 * Explosive Transformation: Fluttershy can unleash a massive explosion when transforming into her Titan. she used this to great effect during the Attack on Canterlot devastating the Grogar's army, and even killing King Sombra, and Aria Blaze with her transformation.192 * Enhanced Strength: Fluttershy's Colossal Titan possesses immense size and strength, capable of crushing entire battleships underfoot. Killed Victims Directly Bertholdt Hoover (as a pure Titan) King Sombra Aria Blaze Dr. Cabaleron Ahuizolti Several members of Grgar's army Trivia Fluttershy is the only pony to recive a Titan Power, all other ponies that are Turned into Pure Titans are kiiled.Category:Characters Category:Pegasai Category:Intelligent Titans Category:Survey Corps Category:Alive Category:Titans Category:Mane 8 Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:Levi Squad Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Characters Category:105th Cadet Corps